


S E V E N - B

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Concerned Fluff, Either get a dentist for sweet stuff, F/F, First Meeting, JUST, M/M, Matthew Brown - Freeform, Prostitution, Sex Club, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweetness, Will Graham - Freeform, eh, idk wtf i'm doing right now, ongoing fic, or a therapist for sudden porn attacks, so additional tags will be added and adjusted, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Matthew is dragged along by his close friend Beverly to a surprise nightout on the town, nervous- considering her wild typical demeanor.Somehow, his calm, cool, collected personality is thrown out the window whenhe's suddenly drawn into an unexpected situation that sends his heartinto a frenzy- unsure what's allowed in the strange new environment,he takes a risk to ask the beautiful young man on an actual daterather than the 'ticket accessed' company.Will is more than reluctant at first, but those damned sweatpantssomehow got his attention more than any walking three piece suit that'sever asked him to go home with them.





	1. Stale Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> (this is basically a weird ass fic where Will is a sex worker in a BDSM type private club  
> and Matthew Brown falls in love with the fucking thing, dammit, bye.)
> 
>  
> 
> *(ps. I'm that person who has the strange fic's with my oddly favoured characters on a baffling  
> unpredictable range even I can't predict. I do what I want lol but I still apologize.)*

  

 

 

 

"You could have dressed up at least a BIT, dude." Beverly scoffed,  
eyeing the man's outfit as she climbed out of her car.

 

Matthew climbed out of the passenger seat in a pair of loose grey sweatpants,  
a white crew neck t-shirt and sneakers. "What's wrong with being comfortable?"

 

"Okay, but all that money you've got lying around and you don't have a tie or hair  
brush or some shit? Christ, Matt." Beverly reached up and tried to tame the mess  
of short black hair that curved in different directions.

 

"A tie? With sweatpants? You're insane. And don't hate on the hair, It's a style~"  
Matt pushed her hand away with a frown. "Yeah? What's it called, bedhead? Very unique."  
She chuckled and pulled him down the sidewalk in her tall leather boots, a slim  
black strapless dress above torn lacey tights.

 

"What the hell are we doing here Bev?"

 

Matt followed close behind his friend, studying the dark club that glowed deep  
purple pinks and blue lights around like stained glass.

 

The music was loud, a slow almost romantic gothic beat vibrating the floors as  
they made their way through the crowd.

 

"I'm getting you into the scene that I KNOW you've got a secret little kink for,  
Matty boy!" Beverly shouted beside his ear so he could hear her.

 

He scrunched his brows at her when they stopped at a podium a well dressed woman  
with red lipstick and flowing black hair stood behind.

 

"You think I have a secret kink for stale cigarette smoke smelling clubs?"  
He asked with a crooked smirk, Beverly smacking his shoulder as she paid for the  
two of them, pointing to two different options on a list the girl displayed for her.

 

Matt didn't catch what she had just done when he looked away from the slow spinning  
girls on poles across the club, spotting men dancing on the stage as well. "Oop-" He  
stepped out of the way when a suit-clad man was thrown from the hall they stood by,  
the large security guard shouting at him for 'damaging goods'.

 

"Please adhere to the rules, obviously do not damage the goods, and enjoy~" The woman smiled sweetly  
at them as she handed her two black tags, blushing when Beverly winked and thanked her. Matt simply  
nodded, chewing his lip as he wondered what his friend was getting him into.

 

He cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his sweats pockets, following Beverly  
when she grabbed the hem of his shirt to drag him along.

 

"Here you go bub, ssssseven, B. That's you! I'll see you in a few hours, I've got C wing  
so I'll be in another hall." Beverly shoved the tag in Matt's hand and skipped away before  
he could break his confused stammer.

 

"B-Bev, wha- what the hell is this for!?" He called out, sighing when she rounded the corner  
without instruction.

 

"Little brat..." He turned to make his way out of the confusing looking hall, the red carpet glowing  
under the dim coloured lighting, the same purples and pinks from the other half of the large  
building.

 

He stopped when he saw a door labeled 7B, glancing down at the black leather tag with 7B pressed  
into the material.

 

\---

 

Will ran a brush over his curls, setting it down and stared at himself in the small mirror.

 

"Son of a bitch..." He muttered, touching his fingers to the hand bruise slowly darkening on his neck.  
He popped the lid off a small makeup bottle and tried to cover the mark, groaning when his cell phone  
buzzed.

 

"Yes?"

 

("You have a customer on the way dear, I didn't realize it was you who had gotten hurt, do you want  
me to send someone back to show the gentleman to a different room?)

 

"Oh, uhm...no, I can run one more, but please take me off for the rest of the night, makeup is only going  
to make this look worse....thank you Alana."

 

Will hung up and wiped the attempted cover-up off his neck quickly, stepping out of the bathroom  
and closing the door as he hurried over to the queen sized bed. He tossed the satin comforter in the air to  
straighten it out, running his hands across it to smooth the fabric and fluffed the matching red and  
black pillows.

 

He gasped when he got an idea- grateful that the guest was taking a bit longer to get there than he  
expected. He crouched down and pulled open the bottom drawer of the medium dresser, digging  
through and finding a leather collar.

 

"Perfect." Will smiled and wrapped it around his neck, hooking it gently as he winced over the sore  
bruise.

 

He walked over to the standing mirror and undid an extra button on the black silk dress shirt revealing  
his torso just above his naval, the sleeves rolled neatly up to his elbows. The black leather pants  
and boots matched as well. Just as he noticed a loose lace on the boot, he jumped when someone  
shouted in the hall not far from his door.

 

("What the hell is this for!?")

 

Will padded over to the door and peeked out the peep hole, seeing the handsome man come to a stop

and look at the numbers matching his tag. He smiled at how lazily the man was dressed for such a place,  
stepping back to unlock the door and open it.

 

\---

 

Matt's eyes widened as he tensed up, stuck between freeze-or run when he heard the door unlocking.

 

"Oh no- nononono~" He paused, leaving his mouth agape when the door opened, staring in shock at  
the beautiful blue-eyed boy that smiled wide with pearly perfect teeth that beamed despite the  
shadowy environment. The deep chocolate curls looked soft as silk, the locks framing his pale  
blushing face like a work of art.

 

"...tag please, dear?"

 

Matt blinked, fumbling as he tried to snap out of his awe-struck state to hand the boy the tag.

 

"You're at the right door, my name's Will, come on in handsome~" Will reached out and took Matt's  
hand, chuckling lightly at how the man hadn't said a word as he pulled him in and shut the door.

 

 

 

\---


	2. Out Of Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the unexpected encounter, Matthew fights to burrow through his  
> nerves and finally say something to Will instead of seeming like a   
> stunted wordless stranger in his company.
> 
> Once he breaks free from his silent awe, he prays the young  
> man will accept his filtered request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snorts*
> 
> yeah it's filtered buddy

  

 

 

 

Will lead the speechless man to a red and gold chair in the center of the room, slowly  
pushing him down to sit.

 

"What's your name?" Will asked, leaning over to ghost his lips across his freckled sunburnt  
cheek and stopped at his ear, smirking when he could feel the man shiver under his breath.

 

"Uh, M-Matthew.." Matt cringed internally at his stutter, nerves causing him to reach up and  
rub his neck.

 

"Matthew, it suits you...I like it." Will teased his lips back across the man's cheek, stopping to  
hover over his lips and shift his eyes to the bright green ones that stared at him with fascination on  
his face.

 

"I...you're..very beautiful." Matt finally managed to say something, swallowing hard as the inch  
between their lips stayed still in place.

 

Will pulled back just a bit, squinting once at the man as he huffed a short chuckle. 

 

"That's a new one...everyone else's choice of words are usually more...vulgar."

 

Matt furrowed his brows and studied the boy's face, blinking down to his neck when he  
spotted a bruise peeking out of the collar he wore.

 

Without thinking, Matt reached up to touch his fingers lightly on the accessory, eying  
it with silent concern.

 

"What're you..." Will flinched but stilled in confusion when he noticed the way Matt  
was looking at the bruise, the other hand coming up to unhook the collar and set it on the  
arm rest of his chair.

 

"...the guy in the suit...?" Matt asked quietly, running his thumb lightly over his neck.

 

"I...y-yes...he was too rough, broke the rules. It's whatever...I can tell..that you wont, though."  
Will smiled sweetly, reaching his hand from Matt's thigh to comb through his messy  
black hair.

 

"Whatever? It's whatever...damaged goods...right? That's what they call you when they leave a mark on you?"  
Matt almost seemed to be getting frustrated now, wishing he had paid closer attention  
to the man being thrown out of the club so he could find him later.

 

"Hey...I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself...but you, should let me take care of you, hm?"  
Will stood up straight now to undo the last buttons on his shirt, slipping his thumb into the  
hem of his leather pants and pushing them down just a bit to show the deep creases in his  
pelvis to the man, swaying his hips slowly to the muffled music pounding around them.

 

Matthew flushed red in his cheeks, reaching out to stop the boy from undressing.

 

"Will...I, don't want you to do anything...I honestly didn't know what my friend was bringing  
me into...but~" He was cut off when the boy sighed and began buttoning his shirt back up,

 

"See, this is why they don't let us work when we're 'damaged', most people don't like  
feeling bad for fucking the abused date." Will frowned and turned to walk away,  
stopping when Matt stood and grabbed his wrist.

 

"Hey, that's not what it is...at all. Plus I think you're using the word 'date' a little out of  
context." Matt stared at the blue eyes that rolled at him, the hint of sass bringing a  
small smile to his face as he slid his hand from his wrist to his fingers.

 

"Then what are we doin' here darlin'? A therapy session?" Will asked, wincing when his Cajun  
accent slipped through a bit.

 

Matt raised a curious brow at that and smiled wider, daring himself to say what he really wants now.

 

"I'd like to show you what a real date is, if you'd let me?"

 

Will blinked at him, parting his lips without a response as he glanced down at the way the man was  
holding his hand. He thought of all the rich, suit clad pampered and seemingly  
perfect men that had ever shown up to fuck him into the bed, then slyly ask afterwards if they  
could 'take him home with them', he had always rejected.

 

But somehow, a handsome man in dirty sneakers, sweatpants, and a t-shirt that didn't even  
have plans on being in this spot tonight hadn't done more than show concern for his injury  
and hold his hand- was making his heart flutter in interest.

 

"...you want, to take me on a date...like, a first date?" Will finally asked after thinking for a moment.

Matt grinned, looking down at the ground to hide his own blush as he nodded.

 

"If you'd let me, yes..."

 

Will smiled at how cute and nervous the man suddenly seemed all over again. 

 

"Okay...tonight, since you were my last customer. Meet me in the parking lot beside  
the side exit in an hour?"

 

Matt perked up at the surprising accepted response, his confidence slowly coming back. He always  
carried himself with confidence and ease, laid back and never easily rattled, but something about  
the angelic young man had him doubting every bit of his worth this night.

 

"Yeah? Okay, ha, I'll um, see you in an hour then." Matt said with relief in his tone, lifting  
the boy's hand to kiss it gently. Will scrunched his brows together and chuckled at the man,  
watching him leave. Matt cursed under his breath when he pulled the door open, the wood  
snapping to a hard stop when the gold chain remained locked.

 

Will covered his mouth to stifle a giggle, watching the clumsy man reach up and slip it  
off quickly, turning to wave awkwardly and leave.

 

 

 

\--- 


	3. Plastic Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew realizes his careless bold attitude towards the outer world  
> is suddenly backfiring on him when he decides to take the young  
> man out on an 'out of the blue' date night. 
> 
> He wonders if maybe, he's a little TOO comfortable with himself  
> as the night goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal I swear to f*king god.
> 
> I can never let Matt and Will be content without you budding the f#ck in.
> 
> (gets mad at self)

   

 

 

 

Matt sat at the bar, waiting for Beverly to text him back as he sipped on a glass of whiskey.

"You lookin' for some company, sweetheart?"

 

He held his glass up to his lips and turned to see a woman in barely anything standing at his shoulder,  
glancing down when she placed her hand on his thigh.

 

"Hm? I, oh, no thank you. I'm waiting for someone." Matt gave her a tight uninterested smile, shifting his  
eyes to his watch to see if it was almost time yet.

 

"Suit yourself, cutie. I'll be on stage if you change your mind." She winked and touched her finger  
to his chin, giggling when he pulled away from it and sighed.

 

"...seems like an odd place to come if your not interested in the entertainment."  
A second bartender that hadn't been the one to serve him his drink caught his attention, the  
accent strange and hard to pinpoint as he looked up from his drink to him.

 

"A friend brought me here. It's not really my thing, no offense- I just prefer to wine and dine  
my dates before I let them uh..." He glanced to the shelves beside the alcohol covered ones covered in whips  
and various S&M tools and toys. "-chain me up." He finished with a shy grin, taking a bigger  
sip of his drink.

 

The man chuckled at him and poured him a fresh glass. "I see. It's always fun to see the nervous  
ones come in, it usually means they were dragged here like yourself."

 

Matt scoffed and nodded, thanking him for the drink. "Hey, I'm Matthew by the way, Brown."  
He reached out and shook the man's hand firmly. "Hannibal, Lecter. Nice to meet you, Mr. Brown."

 

"Neat name. Exotic. Suits you. I'm guessing, European somewhere?"

 

"Lithuanian, yes. Good ear."

 

"Meh, I try." Matt shrugged and picked his phone up when it finally vibrated.

 

("Yeah you can take the car if you need it, I'll catch a cab home and pick it

up from your house in the morning. I'm gonna try and see if I can get that gorgeous babe that gave  
us the tags to give me her number. Sorry you wussed out on the fun, I thought you'd  
like it!")

 

Matt chewed his lip, feeling bad for lying to his friend about what really was going on, but he'd  
never hear the end of it and didn't want the brat to ruin it for him by being embarrassing as usual.

 

He texted back quickly, ("Thanks, let me know when you're coming over to get it so I know to be  
home. And no worries, never a bad thing to explore. Ha.")

 

"Well, hey, I'm gonna bounce, it was awesome talking to ya. Thanks for being the only one  
who hasn't looked at me like a homeless bum, haha." Matt grinned and stood up as he  
paid for the drinks.

 

"Comfort should always come first, especially on the weekends." Hannibal smirked and nodded  
as he accepted the cash, winking at the younger man who laughed.

 

"Actually before I dip, would it be any trouble to ask if you've got like a plastic bag or  
trash bag or something behind this thing I could have?" Matt asked with hopeful eyes.

 

Hannibal leaned to the side and grabbed a medium black bag from under the bar,  
handing it to the young man with a smile.

 

"Oh thank god, you're a life saver, thanks man." Matt shook his hand again and hurried off.

 

\---

 

Matt hurried over to Beverly's black Eclipse with a single skip in his step, holding up his sweats so  
they wouldn't drop in his run. "You picked a shite day to go commando, fuckin' idiot." He mumbled  
to himself.

 

He unlocked it with the spare key and whipped open the side door, groaning once before  
he started tossing all the trash from the floorboard and center console into the bag.

 

"Fuckin' slob whore~" Matt grumbled under his breath, tying the bag and leaning further  
in to set it on the backseats floorboard.

 

"Matthew-?"

 

Matt jumped, slamming his head to the roof with a grunt when the boy's voice startled him.

 

"Oh! Sorry! I just, saw your sweatpants and wanted to make sure it was you, I didn't mean to  
scare you." Will frowned as the man climbed out of the passenger seat backwards quickly.

 

"N-no, it's okay, I um, I was just-" He paused when he turned around and saw the boy. 

 

He was dressed in a light pink long sleeve dress shirt over a grey v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans,  
a pair of light pink rimmed glasses hanging from the neck of his shirt. A pastel blue  
duffel bag hung from his shoulder.

 

"...what?" Will frowned at the staring man, wondering if his outfit caused him to lose interest.

 

"No, nothing...you look, really, cute...like this. Not that- I mean, not that you didn't before  
with the...with the leather...and stuff." Matthew cleared his throat and tried to rub the  
blush from his cheeks.

 

Will smiled now, thanking him for the flustered compliment and asked if this was his car.

"Uh, no, it's my friends. I have my own car, I just left it at my house, cause y'know..my friend  
brought me here as a um, a surprise. It's okay though, she doesn't need it. Er, I cleaned it up  
a bit for you, she's a messy person, sorry." Matt stepped aside and took the bag from Will's  
shoulder, holding the door open to let him climb in.

 

"Oh, thank's...it's okay, I'm sure I'm just as messy, ha." Will grinned and licked his lips as he  
watched the man shut the door and rush to the other side, sitting in the drivers seat and  
scrunching his brows down at the duffel bag for a moment that sat in his lap between his  
torso and the steering wheel- the tight squeeze confusing him for a moment until  
he remembered how much shorter Beverly was than him.

 

Will giggled and took his bag, turning to set it in the backseat as Matt laughed nervously while  
starting the car.

 

"Shit, sorry, I'm all jumbled up right now, I didn't think you'd be ready so soon. I should  
have done all this instead of sitting around at the bar." Matt pushed the seat back  
so his knee's weren't practically touching his chest, slapping the gear to drive and  
made his way out of the parking lot, peeling out into the road and through a yellow light  
just before it turned red.

 

Will glanced at Matt, shifting his eyes down to the man's spread legs that moved  
and changed gears in the five-speed car, the strong hand skillfully maneuvering  
the gear-stick as he sped up and down when they changed lanes under passing  
street lamps.

 

He couldn't help but wonder if Matt had a really big cell phone in his sweat pants or  
if he was eventually in for a surprise. Almost as if on queue with his briefly filthy  
thought, the man's cell phone lit up in the cup holder- Will's eyes widening with  
high raised brows and tensing up to hold back a shocked whimper.

 

Matt looked over at the boy who snapped his eyes to look out the window so  
suddenly, furrowing his brows in confusion before glancing to his cell phone  
but ignoring it- sure it was Beverly bragging about getting the woman's number.

 

"You okay?" Matt asked, looking again at him curiously for a moment and returning  
his eyes to the road.

 

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, just wondering where this surprise date is going to be?"  
Will asked, trying to keep his eyes on the side of Matthew's handsome face.

 

"Well..ha, um...I mean, I feel super under-dressed for a first date, so...I'll  
spoil the anticipation and just tell you. I kind of hoped you'd like to go to  
this place that just opened up not too far from here, it's like a bar slash  
restaurant slash putt-putt course, yknow, like, mini golf?" Matt cringed and  
shook his head with a 'tsk', hating himself as he heard the words out loud  
since he came up with it. "Stupid...God, okay, I mean, we can do whatever  
you want if that sounds super lame-"

 

"No...that, actually sounds really, really fun, Matthew! I'd love that!"  
Will beamed, perking up in excitement over the unexpected idea.

 

Matt looked over to the boy with raised brows, "Yeah? Ha, wow,  
awesome! Okay then, beer, burgers, and mini golf it is!"

 

Will bit his lip, smiling wide at Matt as the man focused on driving,  
a heavy techno song playing at a medium volume from the radio. 

  
\---


	4. Mini Golf Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew failed to mention he had never played golf before.
> 
> It shows itself in no time when they're suddenly put in a  
> 'fight-or-flight' situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *oh boy*

 

 

 

 

Matt had thrown the car into park and hurried out to open the door for Will, the boy  
chuckling when the man exaggerated a bow and took his hand to help him out of  
the low vehicle.They shared a few drinks and an appetizer of fried shrimp at a high-top table  
beside the bar.

 

The two exchanged smiles and laughs as they talked over the food and drinks for about  
an hour, Matthew practically unable to take his eyes off the boy's grin, the sharp  
white canines forcing an admiring smile to his own face every time they showed themselves.

Will was secretly beyond ecstatic over the conversation, curiously delighted that the man  
hadn't asked or mentioned a single thing about his job at the risqué club. Just simple  
normal topics about his hobbies, his interests and favorite movies and shows.

 

"Hey, let's hit the grass before they try and shut it down, huh?" Matt stood and held his hand out to  
help the boy out of the tall chair, wrapping his fingers into his slyly with a smile and lead him  
out to the back porch of the bar.

 

Will stared at the back of the man's shoulders, lowering his eyes to the hand that held his  
so gently as they walked out onto the course, blushing when Matt looked back at him  
with that handsome grin that brought out two deep dimples in his freckle burnt cheeks  
above a strong chiseled jawline.

 

"Two please, and thank you kind sir-" Matt said, handing cash to the man in the outside  
booth and received their clubs and small mesh bag of golf balls. "Here you go gorgeous...let's start

on this end, with that insanely inviting clown's disturbingly sharp teeth?" Matt scrunched his face and

glanced at Will as he kept his hand in his. Will laughed at the terrifying large plastic clown head, the 

mouth opening and closing like an unsightly gate to hell.

 

"I've never played, by the way, I know it's stupid of me to say now, on the course,  
after bringing you on a date, and paying for the game. So. Don't laugh TOO much."  
Matt smirked innocently with a bit of nerves showing through again, setting the ball  
down and trying to position himself 'right'.

 

Will huffed a laugh and watched Matt practice his swing a few times, gasping as he took  
a step back when the man swung and launched the ball straight up and sideways in the air.

"Oh fuck-" Matt muttered, looking up at the dark sky and pushing Will behind him when  
he lost where the ball was going to fall.

 

Will couldn't stop laughing as Matt kept his arm defensively against him while they continued  
to search for the falling ball.

 

"Where the hell~" Matt started, squinting at the black night sky and gasped when someone  
shouted curses a few course lanes ahead of them. Will gasped as well, covering his mouth when a bulky

older man with huge muscles and a graying biker-like beard looked their way, rubbing his head after the

golf-ball smacked him in the skull.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" The clearly drunk man yelled, throwing down his  
beer and club before he started toward them- his small girlfriend failing to stop him  
from growing furious in his inebriation.

 

"Ohp-, uh, time to go, I think I forgot to feed my dog~" Matt grabbed Will's arm and ran back into  
the bar, dragging him through the crowd and slamming his shoulder into the door, twisting around  
briefly to hold it open as Will followed him with heaves of laughter out of the building.

 

Matt unlocked and opened the car door, pushing Will down into the seat and shutting it before  
rushing to his own side and starting the car. "Oh shit-" Matt coughed through a slightly intimidated laugh

when the man burrowed through the bar door searching for the two.

 

Matt snapped the car to gear and burned the tires once again as he spun the vehicle around and  
took off out of the parking lot, Will still clenching his stomach through his amusement.

 

"I'm glad you find this so funny!?" Matt shouted with a laugh, glancing at the boy when  
he finally slowed down and drove normally down the road.

 

"Haha, I'm s-haa, I'm sorry, it's just, shit, I totally had expected to witness you act all macho and try to fight that guy!!!

But, you just, ha, you just grabbed me and took off like a bat out of fucking hell, that's the cutest thing, ever!" Will

screamed through his laughs, heaving and trying to stop as he clenched his arms around his stomach.

 

"Oh, it's funny, huh? Did you even LOOK at the guy? Huh? I'm pretty FUCKING sure that  
was god damned Hulk Hogan's god damned WEIGHT TRAINER! I'm a tough guy but I'm not about  
to fuckin' try and size up to a monster like THAT! Sweetheart, I'll impress the hell out of  
you when the guy is at least REALATIVELY in my weight class! The damn putter looked like  
a fucking toothpick in his giant hands!"

 

"If he had some hair on his head, maybe he wouldn't have noticed it~!" Will laughed, covering  
his mouth as his face burned red in wild amusement.

 

They both laughed themselves to tears during the drive.

 

\---

 

"So, where should we go now? Do you want me to take you home? I'm sorry I ruined the  
night by attacking a body-builder-biker with a golf ball." Matt frowned and glanced  
at Will, driving aimlessly down the road.

 

Will chuckled and thought for a moment.

 

"I'd like to see where you live, if that's okay...? I don't really feel like going home  
right now, I'm a little buzzed and I know I'll just end up watching cartoons all night  
till I can sleep. If not I-"

 

"No, that's, that's fine. I mean, I think I'm in the same mood honestly, but probably  
UFC rather than cartoons. Not that I don't like cartoons. It's just that this late it'll be Adult Swim  
and I'm not a huge fan of that show they always play with the- I think it's, a talking  
meatball or something?" Matt pressed the brakes and pulled into a turning lane while  
he spoke.

 

Will smiled and leaned back in the seat, watching Matt as he made a U-turn.

 


	5. Third Place Comes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Will get comfortable,
> 
> tension builds, despite the intended casual activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lifts chin trying to read my drunk writing*  
> (hey look these cute boys look like Will and Matt.)  
> (*glues it to chapter*)
> 
>  
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> Why do ya'll read my mess :c   
> <3

  

 

 

Will gawked and leaned forward in his seat when Matt pulled up to a large extravagant  
home, the white building clad with huge windows and dim lights lit inside to show the  
expensive professionally done layout inside with art and shimmering chandeliers' hanging  
from the tall ceilings. A pool glowed blue on the outside of the second story, glass and  
steel rods enclosing it so you could see all of the water in the sectioned off area.

 

Matt parked beside three garage doors and unlocked the car, turning to grab his cell phone  
from the cup holder and shove it in his pocket with the keys as he climbed out and opened  
Will's door again.

 

"So- you're gonna meet Hawk...he's a Great Dane, but still young so he's not like, a horse  
or anything yet. More like a clumsy goat." Matt grinned as he pulled Will up from the seat.

 

"Wait, you actually do have a dog????"

 

"...you thought I made up an imaginary dog to get away from the Hulk?" Matt laughed  
and couldn't help but grin wider at the blushing boy.

 

"It seemed super random, hah, I love dogs though, seriously, come on, I wanna meet  
him!" Will nudged Matt and returned his eyes curiously to the wildly expensive looking  
home, slightly confused as to whether it was really the sweat pant-wearing, car borrowing,  
dirty sneakered man's house.

 

He watched Matt unlock the door with his thumb on a pad mounted on the wall beside the  
door, then pulling a strange solid black square device from his keychain and hovering it  
over the door handle that beeped and automatically clicked open.

 

"...you need a thumbprint AND a key to get in?" Will asked with a squint, still holding  
the man's other hand as he tilted his head at him.

 

Matt pushed the door open as he looked back at the boy, clearing his throat once before  
responding. "It's...a stupid fear of mine. It's not that hard to take someone's thumb off."

 

Will choked on a laugh and followed him inside, "If someone takes your thumb off I'm  
sure they'd have no trouble taking your keys too?" He snickered.

 

"Yeah yeah, I know. But who looks at a thumb-print reader and thinks that they have to  
use a key as well to get in?" Matt glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow and smirk.

Will blinked at him in surprise, "Wow. Y'know, you're actually right."

 

"MMhm, exactly." Matt tapped his finger to his temple with a wink and grin now,  
making Will giggle at the smart-assed response.

 

He gasped when the medium sized dog, 'Hawk', leaped off a large black leather couch  
and stumbled over to them, slipping on the slick ceramic floor with his nails and oversized  
paws.

 

"OH!" Will let go of Matt's hand to drop and accept the lunging dog's affection, practically  
knocked to his rear when the young pup tackled him with a flurry of licks and nibbles.

 

"Ha! He's gorgeous, Matthew! Aw~!" Will giggled under the tickling rough tongue attacking  
his face and neck as Matt smiled down at them.

 

\---

 

Will and Matt took Hawk outback to the large field behind his house, playing fetch and  
running around to wear the excited pup out for about an hour.

 

When the dog made his way to his overly but prepared large dog-bed to lie down  
after drinking most of a bowl of water Matt sat out for him, the two sat and talked  
on the couch with fresh expensive whiskey's.

 

Will had shed the dress shirt and glasses as well as his shoes and socks, just wearing  
the loose jeans and gray t-shirt beside Matt who still wore his simple white tee and sweats,  
only having shed his shoes since he hadn't worn socks.

 

After an episode of cartoons, Will sat his third glass down to the  
spotless glass coffee table, making sure he placed it on the wooden coaster.

Matt did the same and sighed as he slouched down in the leather cushioned couch.

 

"So, I know we drank a bit more than I mean...I drank..a bit more than, I meant, I  
was going to take you home when you wanted..but, I mean, you could take one of  
my cars if you don't want to stay here...or I could call you a cab...or.......or you could  
stay here...I have a guest room...or you could take my room and I'll be fine on the  
couch.." Matt tried to contain his slurred words as he began to try and stand  
from the couch.

 

Will grabbed his arm and kept him seated, the man looking at him confused now.

"...I'd like to stay, if you don't mind...I don't trust myself driving after drinking...I don't  
like cabs...and I can't drive stick shift, but even if you have a car in there that's automatic  
I wouldn't dare touch it...but...over all...I really want to spend the night with you."

Will bit his lip and worried his eyes at the man who blinked at him a few times.

 

"You..can stay here, if that's what you really want. I um...I don't want you to think  
that- that this was my intention. I'll take the couch, seriously...my bed is bigger  
than the guest one, comfier I guess?" Matt cleared his throat and watched Will's  
blue eyes study him for a moment.

 

"...where are you going to sleep tonight, Matthew?" Will asked, a curiously stern  
tone in his voice.

 

Matt swallowed hard and stared at the boy, hesitant in his answer.

 

"..my bed...?" He finally answered, basically a question as he felt a nervous  
heat in his chest.

 

Will smiled, the curved lips almost seeming sympathetic in the gesture as he gently  
pushed Matt to his back on the couch and crawled over him slowly, stopping  
as he straddled his hips with his knees and took the grey shirt off.

 

Matt gawked up at the boy in shock, his neck tensing at the beautiful sight  
above him.

 

"Matthew...I really, really like you...and I really- really hope you don't see this as the  
way I was at the club...but as a first date that's going..really, really well.." Will said  
quietly, almost a whisper as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Matt's parted  
lips.

 

Matt exhaled shakily through is nose as he pressed back up into the kiss, huffing a  
small moan when he couldn't help his crotch from growing instantly interested.

Will paused the kiss, keeping his lips just barely settled against Matt's when he spoke  
softly.

 

"I'd really like it if you touched me...Matthew.." Will whispered into his mouth, gently biting  
the man's bottom lip as he slid a hand down to Matt's sweatpants, slowly rubbing his  
hardened cock through the fabric.

 

Matt gritted his teeth behind a tight line on his lips, feeling a bit of pre-come wetting  
his pants under the boy's steady caressing hand, choking on another eager moan  
as he stared pleadingly up at the beauty above him.

 

"I..ah..fuck...Will...I want, to do it right...I- I want to keep you...the right way.."  
Matt sighed in pleasure as he closed his eyes, biting his lip harder when the young  
boy continued stroking his cock through the sweatpants.

 

Will smiled at the struggling man, blushing at the sweet way Matt tried to keep the  
date simple.

 

"Here's the thing though...Matthew...I, don't do this...with anyone...ever...and, you won  
me over when you first held my hand..so-" Will popped his jean button open  
and watched Matt's eyes shift down and back to his face.

 

"You want me to make love to you...on our first date?" Matt asked under his breath,  
running his hands up the boy's bare torso and feeling his hips, ribs and muscles with  
his strong palms, clenching his fingers just a bit when he ran them back down to his  
sharp hipbones that peeked out of the loose blue jeans.

 

"I want you to make love to me, on our third date, Matthew. First, the club, second, the  
golf bar, third...your house." Will smirked and leaned down to kiss him again, slipping his  
tongue in and marveling at the shudder Matt failed to contain, the man's grip growing  
suddenly harder on his hips as they began to grind against one another.

 

Will sighed when Matt paused their passionate make out once again, running his hand through  
his hair slowly when he started to ask one more time, "Are you sure-"

 

"Matthew...if you don't begin fucking me in the next five minutes I'm going to make  
you wait half a year and 4 dogs later before you can even see me naked."

 

"Message received, sunshine-" Matt grinned through a hard laugh and suddenly stood up from the couch,  
carrying Will in his arms as he hurried up the stairs without trouble towards the bedroom. Will covered  
his face as he chuckled at the speedy departure with his legs wrapped around the man's  
waist.

 

\---


	6. A Challenged Drinker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly Katz is the ultimate temporary cock block.
> 
> Will refuses to let that happen, his insight telling him to  
> tempt Matthew the best way he can figure after the silly woman  
> drunkly interrupts their intimate encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how rich people homes work, I'm guessing dude.  
> Maybe they have an elbow skin reader??? I..just, yeah. Oki.
> 
> (clicks tongue with finger guns to finish professional statement)
> 
> *scrunches face with shrug*

   

 

 

Beverly stumbled drunkly out of the cab and paid the driver, smacking the hood of the car before he  
drove off.

 

"Sweet lord that babe can drink like a champ~" She slurred to herself as she approached the large home's  
front door.

 

"Aw, I always ferrrrget this SHIT." She grumbled at the thumbprint accessory on the wall. She pressed the  
small red button beside it once, twice, a third time then a fourth without removing her finger from it  
as she listened to the muffled buzzer echoing in the dim lit home.

 

"Come on sleepy head, I'm fuckin' wasted n' tired!" She shouted into the intercom drunkly.

 

\---

 

Matt groaned loud as he dropped his forehead to Will's shoulder, stopping the foreplay when the  
woman's voice blared from the house speakers.

 

Will stared up at the man with wide shocked eyes, choking on a scoff when he had stopped  
teasing his nipples with his tongue and pressed his face into his shoulder.

 

"I'm going to murder her." He mumbled into Will's skin with a groan.

 

"Ha..it's..it's okay, Matthew...she sounds like she shouldn't be doing anything but sleeping  
right now, honestly."

 

"She can sleep in the damned garage- I'll be right back gorgeous." Matt said sternly, climbing off  
the bed and pulling his sweatpants up to his hips.

 

Will laughed and grabbed his wrist.

 

"I'm serious, it's okay. Don't make her feel bad...she obviously doesn't know you have  
company. She can take the 'guest room'? And we can stay here?" Will smiled with telling  
eyes, calming Matt down instantly as he flushed red and nodded.

 

"O..Okay..." Matt hurried out the bedroom and took a single glance back at the boy in his  
bed.

 

"Hurry up, dork." Will smirked, laying his head down to a pillow, his chocolate curls splaying  
out over the white satin cushion.

 

\---

 

"What the SHIT, Beverly, what the SHIT!?" He cursed in a hissed whisper, grabbing her arm and dragging  
her inside quickly to shut and lock the front door as she swatted at him with her free hand.

 

"I, I got her number but, but she's a challenging drinking...a challenged drinker...a, a challenge to drink  
with?" Beverly snickered through her slurs, letting Matt lead her to the guest room quickly.

 

"Yeah, yeah, alright, well, I have someone here so I need you to not ask me a million question's  
and just go to bed, please. PLEASE?" Matt grew stern in his question as he helped her into the bed,  
her eyes drifting shut as she nodded.

 

"Okeeeeyyyyy....goodnightttttttt~"

 

He huffed and smiled in relief that she passed out so quickly, pulling her shoes off and tossing  
them to the floor, covering her with a knit blanket and kissed her messy dark hair before stepping lightly  
out.

 

He closed the door carefully and hurried back to his bedroom.

 

 

\---

 

 

Matt froze when he returned, seeing the boy in the middle of his bed already preparing himself  
with lube covered fingers, the bedside table drawer left open as he had found the bottle on his own.

Will pressed his face into the covers as he moaned lightly, his back arched to present his bare ass  
in the air with spread knees- his dripping wet fingers slowly pushing in and out of his pink  
little hole.

 

He furrowed his brow, swallowing hard while he stared at the unexpected sight, stepping closer slowly watching the  
show as he gripped himself through his wetting sweatpants. "Mm...come here~" The boy whimpered seductively, trying

to please himself with two fingers. He turned a bit, just to look at Matt with pleading bright blue eyes from the bed.

 

Matt blinked away some of his awe and climbed onto the mattress after shutting the door, pushing his sweatpants  
down to his knees as he positioned himself against the fingers that slipped out of the boy's hole. He grabbed Will's hip with

one hand, using the other to slowly push his throbbing hard member into the clenching and opening eager wet hole, groaning

low when it finally let him slip inside.

 

Will gasped sharp and loud when the huge cock squeezed into him. Matthew's eyes practically rolled back into his head at the

sound of the boy's high, sweet, whine when he pushed as deep as he could down the euphoric velvet feeling tightening ass.

 

"God.." Matt breathed heavily as he hunched over Will, pressing his chest against his back as he began thrusting into him, marveling

at the beautiful sounds the boy made against each rough pump. "O-oh, fuck, M..Matt..Matthew, please-!" Will's plea didn't need to

finish, the man huffed and panted as he instinctively started fucking into him much harder and faster, reaching one hand up to his lips

and the other to start jerking Will off as he slammed his thick cock up into his prostate over and over. Will moaned loud and whimpered

at the brutally pleasant stretch that fucked him open more than he was used to, sucking heatedly on his gripping fingers that

desperately clung to his mouth.

 

"Let me-, let me see you, gorgeous.." Matt huffed, twisting the boy to his back now and re-inserting his  
soaked member into his ass, smirking when Will gasped at the repeated surprising size that forced his  
hole wide again. The watery blue eyes staring up at him with furrowed brows sent Matt reeling now, shuddering

through a sudden faltered few thrusts as he hunched forward to barely touch his parted lips to Will's panting  
gasping mouth. He groaned through his heaving breaths as he gripped Will's curls, a couple more  
harsh snaps of his hips to pump every last drop of come into the boy's clenching hole.

 

Will bit his lip and moaned from his chest, watching Matt's loving eyes staring down at him as he  
came and shivered through his nerve shattering orgasm triggered by the man's continuing targeted  
thrusts rutting perfectly into his sweet spot. Matt huffed as they both came down from their euphoria, staring

still into each others eyes.

 

"You're..so...fucking beautiful...Will."

 

Will blushed harder than he had before, smiling when the man lowered to kiss him  
passionately without breaking away for a long time.

 

He blinked a few times before closing his eyes and accepting the sweet kiss.

 

Matt exhaled shakily when he finally pulled back a bit, cracking a crooked smile  
down at the flushed pink cheeks and blue eyes.

 

"M..Matty...I'm um...spilling~" Will chewed on his lip and shied his eyes down, Matt's  
eyes widening and snapping down as well to see the white mess ruining the sheets  
from the boy's rear. "OH, shit...fuck, I'm so sorry, Will...did- was I supposed to  
wear-" Matt burned red in surprise as he sat up quickly.

 

"No, no, ha, no- I liked it this way...I'm just worried about your fancy sheets."

 

"...don't worry about stuff like that...trust me...you can ruin everything in this damned house  
and I'd be ecstatic, gorgeous." Matt smirked with a nervous laugh and sighed when  
the young man pulled him back into a kiss.

 ------

 

\----


End file.
